Srdce víly
by ellannor
Summary: Další příběh "Lucius je víla", ale doufám že jiný. Harry neobvyklým způsobem zjistí, že Lucius je víla a že on je jeho druhem. musí se rozhodnout, jaký druh vztahu chce s Luciusem mít, zatímco se musí vyrovnat s vlastními vílími ochranářskými pudy. překlad povídky Veela Heart od slayer of destiny. Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky.


**Můj první překlad, tak buďte, prosím, hodní. :-) konstriktivní kritika je vítána.**

**Poslední úpravy: 09/01/2012**

* * *

Harry upřímně nevěděl, jak se to stalo.

Zrovna se plahočil chodbami sklepení do učebny lektvarů na svůj trest se Snapem - během druhého zatraceného dne po té, co se vrátili. Zahýbal za roh, když zepředu něco zaslechl. Zrychlil právě včas na to, aby spatřil tři Havraspáry, jak obklopili děsivě povědomého blonďáka a strhali z něj kalhoty.

Pak už bylo všechno poměrně nejasné. Okamžitě věděl, co dělají. Jen idiot si nemohl nevšimnout, že Draco rozhodně nebyl svolný, pokud se člověk mohl řídit jeho vzlyky. Náhle pocítil nával zuřivosti a dříve než si uvědomil, co dělá postoupil vpřed a vypálil na tři chlapce kletby, které hraničily s černou magií. Poté přešel k Dracovi a zabalil jeho nahé tělo do svého hábitu. Přitáhl si ho do klína a tišil ho a kolébal. Nechával ho plakat jen Merlin věděl jak dlouho, dokud zpoza rohu nevyšel Snape. Očividně měl v úmyslu pronásledovat Harryho, který se nedostavil na svůj trest.

A to je dovedlo do pozice, v níž se nacházeli nyní. Snape se snažil dostat Draca od Harryho, který na muže ve vší upřímnosti vrčel a držel blonďáka ještě pevněji. Ten na něm na oplátku visel, zatímco tři bezvědomí chlapci na zemi kolem nich těžce krváceli.

"Pottere," vyštěkl Snape, "okamžitě mi Draca dejte."

"Jděte do prdele," zavrčel Harry nazpět, a když se mu Severus pokusil Draca odejmout, skutečně ho kousl.  
Severus s výkřikem uskočil a zíral na Harryho hodnotícím pohledem. Povzdechl si a protřel si kořen nosu.

"Rozhodně nejste jeho druh, jinak byste je zabil a jeho už byste touhle dobou prohlásil za svého. Tak proč ho chráníte?"

Harry ztuhl a zadíval se na muže. "Druh?" zeptal se.

"Draco je submisivní víla. Vy ale nejste jeho druh, jinak byste se nechoval takto. . . To ale nevysvětluje, proč se chováte takto. . . Nebo proč od vás Draco přijímá útěchu, když pohodlně by se měl cítit jen se svým. . ." Severus zmlkl a zíral na Harryho široce rozšířenýma očima.

"Se svým co? Zatraceně, Snape, se svým co?" naléhal Harry, zatímco muž na něj jen civěl.

"Pojďte se mnou, Pottere, tohle potřebujeme probrat někde v soukromí. . . A také dostat Draca do bezpečí," dodal Severus.

Se Snapovým posledním komentářem odumřela Harrymu námitka na rtech a on se zamračil. Věděl, že to Snape udělal schválně. Povzdechl si a před tím než vstal seslal na Draco nadnášecí kouzlo. S Dracem v náručí následoval Snapea školou do čtvrtého patra až k portrétu přísně se tvářícího muže. Severus zašeptal heslo a pokynul Harrymu, aby šel za ním do, jak Harry rychle usoudil, jeho komnat. Byl lehce ohromený. Nikdy netušil, že mu Snape dovolí přiblížit se k jeho osobním komnatám na tři sta metrů, tím spíš, že ho nechá vstoupit dovnitř. Proto se na něj podíval s otázkou v očích.

"Co se děje?"

"Sedněte si, Pottere, můžete si klidně udělat pohodlí," povzdechl si Snape. Z karafy nalil dvě sklenky ohnivé whiskey a Harry se mezitím pohodlně usadil na pohovku.

Dracovo škytnutí přilákala jeho pozornost. Pohodlněji si usadil blonďáka na klíně a opět ho začal vískat po vlasech, zatímco Draco se k němu přitiskl ještě těsněji. Když vzhlédl, Severus ho sledoval s mírným zděšením a údivem, dokud si neuvědomil, že mu Harry věnuje pozornost. Podal mu jednu ze sklenek, druhou si ponechal a posadil se do křesla.

"Profesore. . . Prosím, co se to děje?" zeptal se Harry znovu a zněl trochu zoufale.

"Už jste měl obranu, Pottere?"

"Ne, proč?" ztuhl Harry nad zdánlivě nesmyslnou otázkou.

"Možná je to tak lepší. Kvůli vysvětlení sem musím přivést Luciuse. Hned budu zpět."

Severus zněl tak unaveně, že Harry ani neprotestoval, když muž spěšně opustil místnost. Místo toho se snažil neprobudit Draca, když mu prsty pročesával světle blonďaté vlasy. Nevěděl, kde se ty ochranářské pocity a starost o blonďáka vzaly. Bylo očividné, že mladík po tom, co se stalo, potřeboval utěšit. Kdyby Harry přišel jenom o pár minut později, už by mu nebyl schopný pomoct. Z té myšlenky se mu chtělo zvracet.

Jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny příchodem brblajícího Luciuse Malfoye, kterého následoval Snape. Jeho brblání ovšem ustalo nad pohledem, který se mu naskytl.

"Co. . ." Cokoli chtěl říct, bylo přerušeno, když se zhluboka nadechl a zběsile zavětřil. Pohled se zaměřil na Harryho než se otočil na Severuse s takovou mírou zoufalství, až to Harryho šokovalo.

"Našel jsem Pottera, jak sedí na zemi a utěšuje Draca po něčem, co vypadalo jako napadení. Bránil Draca s takovým nasazením, že jednoho z chlapců vykastroval," řekl Severus měkce.

"Napadení? Je v pořádku?" zeptal se Lucius. Rychle přešel místnost a dotkl se Dracova kotníku, který vykukoval zpod Harryho hábitu. Něco uvnitř Harryho se zatetelilo uznáním a uspokojením.

"Je v pořádku, Potter se tam objevil včas. Upadl ovšem do šoku," povzdechl si Severus.

"Hm. . . Může mi někdo, prosím, vysvětlit, co se děje?! Protože já už jsem připravený začít vyšilovat." Harry byl spokojený s tím, jak klidně zní.

"Pottere, víte, že Draco je víla. Zdědil to po Luciusovi. Před tím jsem se chystal říct, že Draco by se měl cítit bezpečně pouze se svým otcem, pokud vezmeme v úvahu, že jeho vílí instinkty v tu chvíli pracovaly naplno. Je tu ovšem ještě jedna osoba, se kterou by se jeho vílí část cítila v bezpečí. Vysvětluje to také, proč ho tak chráníte. Tou osobou je druh jeho otce," vysvětloval Snape.

"Druh? . . . Neměla by to být Narcissa?" ztuhl Harry a záměrně ignoroval očividné.

"Ne, ona nikdy nebyla moje družka. Moje vílí geny pocházejí od matky. Když to dědeček zjistil, nedovolil mi najít si druha. Byl mi měsíc, když donutil otce, aby mi dojednal sňatek s Narcissou. Ona není moje družka. Spali jsme spolu pouze jednou a to, abychom počali Draca. Myslel jsem. . . myslel jsem, že můj druh zjistil, kdo jsem, a nestál o mě. Nebo že mi žádný nebyl souzený. . ." Luciusův zlomený pohled přesvědčil Harryho víc, než cokoli jiného.

Povzdechl si. "Takže já jsem tvůj druh?"

Luciusova hlava prudce vystřelila. Zíral na Harryho s rozšířenýma očima a pomalu přikývl.

"Co. . . Kde. . . Co se stane teď?" zeptal se Harry váhavě a přitiskl si Draca blíž.

"Cokoli chceš, aby se stalo. My. . . můžeme být přátelé nebo. . . nebo se můžeme pokusit o romantický vztah. . . Budu. . . Potřebuji být s tebou v kontaktu, strávit určitý čas ve tvé přítomnosti. Ale není určený žádný druh vztahu. Je lepší mít fyzický a emocionální vztah, ale pokud nebudeš chtít, tak to pochopím," vysvětloval Lucius o překot.

"Co. . . Co kdybych řekl. . . že možná. . . možná bychom mohli mít r-romantický vztah. Co pak?"

"Začal bych se ti dvořit, chodili bychom na schůzky. Prostě bychom trávili čas spolu, abychom se poznali. Zjistili, jak to půjde," řekl Lucius nedočkavě.

"Proč se cítím, když přijde na Draca, tak ochranářsky a starostlivě? Já nemám vílí geny," otázal se Harry měkce, zatímco se díval na Dracovu mírumilovnou tvář.

"Nemusíš uvažovat o tom, že bys mě přijal za svého druha, ale tvoje duše je spojena s tou mojí. Kvůli tomu to lidé nazývají jedna duše ve dvou tělech. Část tvojí duše, která je spojená s mojí, rozpoznala Draca jako moje mladé a skrze mne jako tvoje, i když jsi ho neporodil. Kvůli tomu jsi reagoval tak, jak by reagovala víla na útok na své mladé. Vílí instinkty jsou v první řadě založeny na rodině. . . Já. . . já, hm, já jsem dominantní víla, což. . . což znamená, že ty jsi. . . hm. . ."

"Submisivní," doplnil Harry s lehkým pobavením nad Luciusovým náhlým zahanbením.

"Ano, chápej ve vztazích víl je dominantní a submisivní partner. Dominantní druh získává podle tradic peníze a jídlo a ochraňuje domov a rodinu. Submisivní druh je spíše pečovatel, stará se o mladé a o dům. Je ale známo, že pokud jsou jejich děti v nebezpečí, dokáží být obzvláště zuřiví."

"Takže moje duše poznala Draca jako moje dítě, skrze jakési pouto mezi námi ukradla vílí instinkty a přinutila mě zaútočit na ty šmejdy?" shrnul Harry. Výraz v Luciusově a Severusově tváři nad jeho zjednodušením stál opravdu za to.

"V podstatě. . . ano. Rozhodl ses, co chceš dělat?" zeptal se Lucius váhavě.

"Och. Předpokládám. . . Teda. . . Myslím, že bychom možná mohli zkusit. . ." Harry nedokázal uvěřit, jak moc zrudl. Zdálo se ovšem. že Lucius zachytil náznak a neskutečně šťastně se na něj zazubil.

"Chceš, abychom se pokusili o romantický vztah?" ujasňoval si to Lucius.

"J-jo," zajíkl se Harry a vyhýbal se Luciusovým očím.

"V pořádku. Vezmeme si na to svůj vlastní čas a budeme postupovat, jakýmkoli tempem budeš chtít. Šel. . . Šel bys se mnou zítra na večeři?" zeptal se Lucius a lehce tím Harryho polekal.

"Já. . . Och. . . Určitě jo," usmál se Harry v odpověď předtím, než shlédl na Draca, který se v jeho náručí pohnul.

"Dokážeš mi ho předat?" zeptal se Lucius měkce. Vztáhl ruce, ale zarazil se, když si Harry přitiskl Draca blíž k tělu."

"Na ruce si dej pozor. Když jsem se ho pokoušel vzít já, tak mě kousl," ušklíbl se Severus a ukázal jim ruku s nateklým kousnutím.

"Och. . . Hm, za to se omlouvám, profesore," zrudl Harry, když uviděl poranění.

"To je v pořádku. Měl jsem štěstí, když uvážím, co dokáže submisivní víla v plném ochranářském nasazení," odmávl to Snape.

"Harry," zeptal se Lucius jemně, "myslíš, že dokážeš spustit Draca z dohledu?"

"Ne. . . Nemůžu. . ."

"To je v pořádku. Draco má v mých komnatách svůj vlastní pokoj. Můžeš tam zůstat s ním pokud se necítíš na to, abys ho opustil," dodal Lucius rychle, když si všiml Harryho nejistého pohledu.

"Dobře," přitakal Harry. Vstal a následoval Luciuse na chodbu o několik dveří dál k portrétu, který střežil vstup do jeho komnat.

Místnost byla zařízena elegantně, ale očividně draze, přesně jak Harry očekával. Obývací pokoj byl vymalovaný v lesní zeleni, i když několik metrů pokrývala krémová barva. Krémový koberec se mu propadal pod nohami, když přes něj přecházel a před ohněm ležel temně zelený běhoun. Krémová sedačka byla umístěna přímo naproti krbu a po obou stranách byla ladící křesla. Uprostřed neumělého půlkruhu stál konferenční stolek z třešňového dřeva. Krb byl ze zeleného mramoru s černými žílami a s rytinami draků, kteří se obtáčeli po vnější straně. Tři knihovny od podlahy až ke stropu byly zaplněny starodávně vyhlížejícími folianty vázanými v kůži. Ve vzdáleném rohu místnosti byl zřízen jídelní stůl, umě vyřezaný z třešňového dřeva, a s ním ladící židle s temně zeleným polstrováním. Obrovské arkýřové okno mělo krémové polstrování, které tvořilo okenní sedátko.

"Líbí se ti to?" zeptal se Lucius měkce po té, co nechal Harryho rozhlédnout se kolem. Červenající Harry si uvědomil, že zůstal na chvíli stát a zíral na místnost kole sebe.

"Omlouvám se."

"Nemáš za co. Pokud všechno půjde dobře, budeš ti trávit spoustu času. Chci, aby se ti tu líbilo," řekl Lucius a váhavě vztáhl ruku, aby se dotkl Harryho kříže. Harry cítil v celém těle nával tepla, které vyzařovalo z Luciusovy ruky, a pocit správnosti a bezpečí, který ho zároveň děsil a uklidňoval.

"Je to úžasné a vypadá to pohodlně," usmál se Harry.

Lucius se uchechtl. "Zníš překvapeně."

"Trochu," přiznal Harry. "Nejsem si jistý, co jsem očekával, ale tohle ne."

"Pojď, k ložnicím je to tudy. Jsou tu dvě a každá má připojenou koupelnu. Moje ložnice je tady, pokud bys mě kvůli něčemu potřeboval. Ne, že bych něco navrhoval nebo naznačoval. Jen jsem myslel, že kdyby se Draco probudil nebo jsi cokoli potřeboval, protože já bych tě nikdy netlačil do ničeho, na co nejsi připravený, to slibu-"

"Luciusi, můžeš přestat blábolit. Vím, co jsi tím myslel," řekl Harry, který byl naprosto pobavený jindy klidným a sebevědomím Malfoyem.

"Omlouvám se, jsem trochu neklidný. . . Čekal jsem na druha tak dlouho," povzdechl si Lucius a vedl Harryho skrz dveře, které ústily do malé chodbičky. Po obou stranách byly dveře a jedny na úplném konci vedly do koupelny. Vešli do Dracova pokoje a Harry zamířil k obrovské posteli s nebesy. Lucius odhrnul přikrývku, takže Harry mohl Draca uložit.

"Je hodně zvláštní vidět tě takhle. Bylo to těžké? Čekat na druha. . . na mě?" zajímal se Harry, zatímco jemně zabalil Draca do deky a projel mu rukou skrz vlasy, aby s ním zůstal v kontaktu a aby se ujistil, že je usazený.

"Bylo to, jako by část mě chyběla. Jako by někdo odstranil část mojí duše. A pak, když jsem tě uviděl, připadal jsem si, jako bych mohl zase pořádně dýchat," Lucius se nad tou myšlenkou usmál.

"Jak dlouho na tom budu s Dracem takhle?" zeptal se Harry s pohledem upřeným na blonďákovu spící tvář.

"Tuhle úroveň kontaktu budeš potřebovat, dokud hrůza z toho, co se téměř stalo, nezmizí. Tvoje instinkty jsou v tuto chvíli v nejvyšší pohotovosti a bojí se o něj. Teď ho budeš chtít chránit a mít pod dohledem, jako bys to chtěl se svým vlastním dítětem. Obzvlášť dokud nenajde svého vlastního druha," řekl Lucius s povzdechem.

"Protože je submisivní?" Harry to spíš prohlásil, než se ptal.

"Ano. Je víc zranitelný, než by byla dominantní víla. Submisivní neznamená slabý, ale spousta lidí bude soupeřit o jeho pozornost. Občas se ta pozornost projeví . . . necivilizovaným způsobem, jehož jsi byl dnes svědkem. Mezi čistokrevnými kouzelníky je všeobecně známo, že v sobě Malfoyovi mají vílí krev. Získat submisivní vílu je jako mít svého vlastního sexuálního otroka, pokud ji znásilníš dřív, než najde svého druha," zamračil se Lucius a hněv byl patrný v celém jeho těle.

"Byli čistokrevní, některé z nich jsem poznal. Pokoušeli se. . ." Harry přestal mluvit, když mu čirá zuřivost zadusila slova v hrdle. Lucius se otočil a zamrkal nad zuřivě zářícíma zelenýma očima. Váhavě vztáhl ruku a položil ji Harrymu na tvář, zatímco druhou překryl tu, která spočívala na Dracově hrudi.

"Je v bezpečí. Ochránil si ho a teď na něj budeme dávat pozor. Je v pořádku, Harry," řekl Lucius měkce a v uklidňujícím gestu přejel Harrymu palcem přes líc, když nebyl jeho dotyk odmítnut. Luciusův dotyk, jejich společné pouto s Dracem, pro kterého Harry cítil, jak se mu v hrudi tvoří bublina náklonnosti a ochranářství. To všechno Harrymu dávalo smysl bytí a náležení, po němž, jak si uvědomil, už roky prahl.

"Já vím. Jen si přeju, abych těm bastardům udělal něco víc," povzdechl si Harry a volnou rukou překryl tu na své tváři.

"Jedno z nich jsi vykastroval," usmál se Lucius pobaveně.

"Měl jsem to udělat všem," nafoukl se Harry. Luciusovi uniklo uchechtnutí, které způsobilo, že Harryho páteří projelo zamrazení.

"Udělal jsi dost. Budou vyloučeni a posláni do Azkabanu. Znásilnění víly je vážný zločin. Pokus nebo ne. A já je zničím. Až vyjdou ven, nebudou mít nic. Chránil jsi naše mladé a já to dokončím," zavrčel Lucius slabě.

"Naše mladé?" zazubil se Harry, když Luciusovi došlo, co řekl.

"Omlouvám se. Víla ve mě ovlivňuje můj způsob myšlení, já. . ."

"To je v pohodě. Je to způsob, jakým v tuhle chvíli uvažuje můj mozek. Je. . . docela hezké to slyšet. Bude Draco. . ." Harry zaváhal a shlédl na spícího teenagera.

"Jeho víla tě rozpozná jako mého druha, a tedy jako faktického nosiče. Jakékoli trapné momenty nebo minulé dojmy na obou stranách byly dnes v noci naprosto zničeny," ujistil ho Lucius a znovu palcem pohladil jeho líc.

"Teď už bych měl jít. Děkuji ti. Za to, že si chránil naše mladé a že jsi mi dal šanci," Lucius mu věnoval vřelý úsměv.

"A já ti děkuju, že jsi mi dal šanci tohle mít," usmál se Harry, naklonil se a lehce otřel své rty o ty Luciusovy. Odtáhl se a nervózně si kousal ret, zatímco čekal ne nějakou reakci. To, co uviděl, ho téměř rozesmálo. Lucius se tvářil, jako by se všechny jeho narozeniny předešly a upřímně se usmíval, když se sehnul a zlehka Harryho políbil.

"Musím teď odejít, nebo toho nebudu schopný," povzdechl si. "Dobrou noc, Harry," rozloučil se s úsměvem.

"Dobrou noc, Luciusi."

Harry počkal, dokud neopustil místnost, a rychle se svlékl do trička a trenek. Vklouzl do postele vedle Draca a pevně ho objal. Potřásl hlavou a vážně přemýšlel nad tím, jak se dostával do těhle situací.


End file.
